


New Journeys

by MillionFandoms



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionFandoms/pseuds/MillionFandoms
Summary: Tj and Jonah are finally able to begin their Pokemon journey.  They've always dreamed about making it to the Pokemon League ever since they were kids.  But Tj starts to wonder if that's really his dream.
Kudos: 1





	New Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> Few things before we begin:
> 
> 1\. Instead of being 10 years old to begin your Pokemon journey, I'm changing it to 15, so most of the characters will be around 15 years old
> 
> 2\. I'll mainly only be using Pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. I might add in some Pokemon from the other regions but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> 3\. The region their in is the Zaron Region, which obviously doesn't exist because I made it up.

My name is Tj Kippen and I'm 15 years old...well, almost. I turn 15 tomorrow, which is when I get to start my Pokemon journey. I'm so excited, I've been waiting for this my whole life!

_*Knock, Knock*_

I look over and see Jonah knocking on my window. Jonah's my twin...well not really, but we were born on the same day and have known each other our whole lives and he lives right next door to me. So it's pretty much the same thing.

"What are you doing here so late?" I asked after opening the window.

"Well I couldn't sleep because I'm too excited for tomorrow." Jonah told me. "And that's when I had an idea. What if we camp outside the professors lab, so that way we're the first ones there and we can our journey right away!"

"I can't just sneak out, what about my parents?" I reminded him. "If they don't find me in my room then they're gonna lose their shit."

Jonah then pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocked and handed it to me. I opened it up and read what was written inside:

_'Mom and Dad,_

_Went out early to start my journey._

_-Tj'_

"Really?" I asked very unimpressed. "You couldn't have put a little more effort into this."

"I was in a rush, now let's go!" Jonah said practically pulling me out the window. 

"I never said I was gonna go." I told him.

"Please." Jonah begged.

I rolled my eyes, I knew Jonah was gonna go whether I went or not. And at lease if I went with him I could stop him from getting into trouble.

"Give me 5 minutes." I sighed.

"Yes!"

Jonah practically jumped down from my windowsill. Then I went to grab my bag, which has already been packed for about a month. Then I placed Jonah's forged note on my bed and snuck out my window.

* * *

It was about a 10 minute walk to get to the professors lab. Once we got there we set up the tent Jonah brought and got inside it. I was hoping it'd be easier to get to sleep, but I was even more awake than before.

"Just think, in a few hours we're gonna be actually Pokemon trainers!" Jonah said bouncing up and down.

"It almost doesn't feel real." I told with the same excitement.

"So, have you figure out what Pokemon you're gonna get?" He asked me.

I took a minute to think about it. In most regions new trainers get to choice between a grass, fire or water type Pokemon. But here in the Zaron region we get a lot more options. We can either pick Bulbasuar, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup. And honestly, I don't know which one to pick. I've imagined myself with all of them at some point.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "There's so many choices to chose from."

"I know what you mean." Jonah agreed. "I'll probably know once we see them in person."

"I wish I brought some food, I'm starving." I said holding my growling stomach.

"Oh here." Jonah said as he went digging through his bag before handing me some cookies.

"Thanks." I said taking the cookies.

Then out of nowhere the tent flap burst open and an Umbreon was standing in front of us. The two of us froze and didn't move except for exchanging looks towards each other.

"What do we do?" Jonah whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

Then the Umbreon looked at me and ran towards me snatching the cookies from my hand in it's mouth and ran away.

"Hey!" I yelled at the Umbreon as Jonah started laughing.

"I guess it was just hungry." Jonah laughed.

"Well so am I." I told him before running after the Umbreon.

As I chased the Umbreon I could hear Jonah call after me to come back. But I couldn't slow down or I would lose the Umbreon. I followed the Umbreon deep into the woods and noticed that it was going slower and slower. Until it eventually collapsed to the ground. I went over to it picking up the cookies it stole, but when I looked at it I noticed it looked really injured, like it had just been in a tough battle.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked it petting it's head.

"Um...bre..." It was pointing its nose towards a cave before it collapsed.

I picked up the unconscious Umbreon and carried it to the cave it pointed to. The cave was really dark, especially since it was the middle of the night so it was hard to see. But I'm pretty sure I saw some sort of bed made out of grass, but there was something already on it. It looked like an egg.

_'Maybe that's why Umbreon stole my cookies, for its egg?'_ I wondered to myself.

"What happened to you?" I asked the unconscious Umbreon laying in my lap.

I tried to move the Umbreon hoping to carry it to a Pokecenter or something but every time I did it flinched in pain. And since it was on top of me I couldn't even move and go get help without hurting it. I didn't know what to do. I just gently petted it until eventually I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up confused where I was for a moment. Then I remember everything that happened with the Umbreon. But the Umbreon wasn't on my lap like it was when I fell asleep. And it was too weak to just go off on it's own. Did something happen after I fell asleep...

My thoughts get interrupted when I notice the egg flashed a glowing light. I knew that meant the egg was close to hatching. I immediately reacted by picking up the egg and running to a Pokecenter. We didn't have Pokecenter in our town, but I knew there was one the next town over, I just hoped I knew how to get there. 

After a while of running through the woods I managed to make my way to Wenting Town where the Pokemon center was. I rushed in there where I was greeted by Nurse Joy standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Poke...oh my." She said noticing the egg I was carrying. "That egg looks like it's ready to hatch."

"It is...can you help?" I asked.

"Of course, it's in good hands." She smiled as her Chansey came over and took the egg before they went in the back.

I sat on one of the couches waiting for Nurse Joy to come back out. I should probably head back to Jonah and let him know what happened, but I also have to make sure this egg is ok too.

"What the hell?!" I heard Jonah's voice as he entered the Pokemon center.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused by his appearance.

"Me? What about you?!" He yelled. "You ran after some wild Umbreon and then never came back. I spent all night looking for you. I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine, just let me explain everything." I tell him.

So he takes a seat next to me and I tell him everything about the Umbreon and about the egg.

"Wow..." Was all he said.

"Yeah, it was a pretty crazy night." I laughed.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said walking over to us. "Your egg is almost ready to hatch if you'd like to see it."

"Oh um..." I didn't really know what to say, so I looked at Jonah who was giving me a nod. "Yeah."

Jonah and I followed Nurse Joy to the back room where we saw Chansey with the egg strapped on a machine constantly glowing. When I walked over to the egg it started glowing for a long time, until eventually it became an Eevee.

"Cool." Jonah said.

Nurse Joy then picked up the Eevee and did a quick examination of it.

"It seems your Eevee is in perfect condition." She told me before handing it to me.

I looked at the Eevee and it stared at me for a moment before smiling at me.

"Oh crap!" Jonah yelled. "We forgot to get our Pokemon from the professor!"

"Your right!" I told him completely forgetting about that.

"You mean this Eevee is your first Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked shocked.

I nod.

"Well in that case here you go." She handed me a Pokeball. "You can catch Eevee with that."

"Thanks." I said before opening the Pokeball and watching the Eevee go from my arms to inside the Pokeball.

"I just caught an..."

"Let's go!" Jonah said pulling me by my arm.

We ran back thought the woods all the way to the professors lab. When we get inside see a woman wearing a white lab coat.

"Are you Professor Pine?" Jonah asked.

"Yes I am." She smiled. "And you must be Jonah and Tj."

"Yes we are!" Jonah said. "And we're here to get our Pokemon."

"Well I have some unfortunate news." She told us. "A lot of other new trainers came here before you, so I'm afraid there's only one Pokemon left."

"Only one?!" Jonah complained. "But how do we chose which one of us get it?"

"Um...you do." I said pretty obviously. "I just got an Eevee remember?"

"Oh right." Jonah laughed before turning to Professor Pine. "So which Pokemon is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." She said giving Jonah a Pokeball.

Jonah excitedly threw the Pokeball and we watched as a Mudkip appeared.

"Mudkip." The Mudkip smiled.

"Awesome! I have a Mudkip!"

Professor Pine then gave us each a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs. Now that Jonah has his Mudkip and I have my Eevee the two of us can finally begin our journey together.


End file.
